The Blast
by Gottagogottagorightnow
Summary: After a blast happens in South Park, everyone finds themselves as the opposite gender, now they must figure out what happened, and how to fix it. Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or anything else
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal afternoon, and Kyle, Kenny, Fatass, and I were all playing the Oklahoma gamesphere.

Well, it was normal until I heard a loud BANG outside, and the room was suddenly filled with a blinding white light.

I jumped up and clutched my chest. My heart was beating at a million miles a second! What the hell was that? I thought fearfully as I looked frantically around the room.

Then, just as I thought everything had settled down, the windows suddenly shattered, causing glass to fly everywhere!

I groaned and clutched my forearm, as pain filled my body. A piece of the flying glass had managed to slice the top of my arm.

Kenny however, he had it worse, glass was imbedded in his back, kind of like what happened to Shawn in the 4400.

"Oh my gosh, they killed Kenny!" I yelled, throwing my fist into the air.

"You bastards!" Kyle added. I was happy to see that he had gone unscathed.

"What the hell man? That was totally weak." Cartman groaned, holding up the broken Oklahoma gamesphere.

"Forget the game Cartman, what about what just happened?" Kyle snapped.  
Even though we were now seventeen, they still fought like cats and dogs. I doubted that they would ever grow out of it.

"Whatever you butt-fuckin Jew!" Cartman retorted.

I stood between them, and held out my arms, to stop them from going at each other's throats.  
"Guys, come on, we should go out and figure out what happened." I said with a sigh.

"Fine, but if I get sick, then I'm blaming you." Cartman huffed.

"I had to agree with Fatass, but what if it's dangerous out there?" Kyle said uneasily.

"Then-" I began to say, when I heard a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be. I thought was I slowly crept over there, feeling my heart pound in my chest. I hoped it wasn't some alien, or a government official, or a zombie. Geez, I sounded like Tweek now.

When I opened the door, I saw a boy with light blond hair standing there. He was 6'4 and full of muscles.

"Hi Butters." I greeted him. Yes, that was the shy little Butters I knew when I was a kid.

He was still shy, and got nervous, but he wasn't as much of a little bitch as he used to be. He actually stood up for himself, and he protected other people against bullies. He even kicked Cartman's ass a few times, which was hilarious.

"Golly Stan, did you hear that blast?" He asked as he knocked his knuckles together.  
"Yea, and felt it." I said, motioning towards the broken glass.

"So, what brings you here?" I then asked, raising a brow.

"I was walking my neighbours dog, when I felt the ground shake, then I raced over here to make sure that you were alright." Butters said.  
"Thanks, do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Gee, I'd love to, but I have to make sure everyone else is alright." He said with a smile.

That was just like Butters, always putting everyone before himself. I felt bad that I always treated him badly when we were younger.

Then, right before my eyes, Butters began to transform!

His body shrank in size a few inches, as did his muscles, and his hair grew in length.

I gasped when he started to grow breasts, and his features softened, to look more feminine.

"B-Butters, you're a girl!" I gasped out, realizing what was happening.

"So are you!" Butters said wide-eyed, looking as shocked as I felt.

I gasped and started feeling around my body, as my heart thudded in my chest. Sure enough, instead of my usual manly body, it now felt soft and feminine.

Oh gosh, what was happening to us?

"What the fuck, I have fucking bewbs!" Cartman yelled, running out here, with both his hands on his breasts.

As a girl, Cartman was about 5'7", and he, I mean, she, had short light brown hair to her chin, small brown eyes, and a pug-like, upturned nose. However, instead of looking fat, she looked curvy, as though all her stomach fat had went to her breasts and rear.

"AHahha, you're a chick, Stan!" He then exclaimed when he caught sight of me. I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"Yea, so are you, and so is Butters." I grumbled.

"You guys aren't the only ones." Kyle said in a higher pitched voice than usual, as he dragged Kenny outside.

As a girl, Kyle was about 5'1", maybe shorter, with curly red hair to her mid-back, and almond shaped green eyes. She was curvy in the waist and rear area, but not so much in the chest area.

From what I could see, Kenny was as thin as a real, with really big breasts, and short dirty blonde hair.

"Oh no, I hope I don't get grounded for this." Butters groaned.

"I think the first thing we should do, is figure out if anyone else has changed genders, and then we should gather them all up here, and try to figure out what happened." I said firmly.

"Haha, imagine if Wendy turned into a boy, that'd make you totally gay dude!" Cartman chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, I wouldn't care much if Wendy turned into a guy, I mean, I was bisexual, not that he knew that though, and I wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon, if ever.

"Shut up Fat ass! Stan is a girl now, so it wouldn't be gay!" Kyle snapped, coming to my defence.

"Hahahah, you're a chick!" Cartman roared with laughter.

"So are you Fat ass!" Kyle snapped, and before he could lunge on him, I stepped between them once again.

"Come on, we better find out who else has changed." I said with irritation. I was in a hurry to get moving before they started another fight.

"Fine, fine, but if Wendy has a penis now, I'm not going to let her live it down." Cartman said.

I let out a breath of annoyance through my nose, but I just ignored him, I had more important things to worry about.

"Should we split up? So we can cover more ground?" Kyle suggested.

"Alright, that sounds good, I'll be with you, and Cartman can be with Butters." I said. I then ran off, before Cartman had a chance to protest.

As we were walking, I couldn't think about what had happened, and why it had turned us into girls. I shook my head, whatever it was, I hoped it was only temporary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cartman's POV**

I glared at Butters as we walked down the street. It was just like that stupid Jew, and dirty hippy to leave me with him.

"Uh, where do you think we should go Eric?" He asked as he knocked his knuckles together. He sounded nervous, as though he didn't remember that he had beat me up last week.

I remembered though, and I still had the bruises to prove it. I touched my arm gingerly, as though thinking about it, had caused it to start hurting again.

"The supermarket, there will be a lot of chicks on their periods there." I said.

"Well okay!" Butters said cheerfully, and he started to skip in that direction. I rolled my eyes, he could be so dense sometimes.

"Oh Eric, do you think we should go by girl names? I could be Marjorine and you can be Erica." He called back to me.

I sighed, I hated the fact that I had to be dragged into this stupid gender bending shit, I would have liked it much better if it had only happened to those other assholes.

Then again, I smiled as a realization came over me, as a chick, I could get away with a lot more things.

"Call me Carmen." I said. It sounded much more exotic than Erica, and plus, it wouldn't automatically tell people who I really was.

"Oh, and Butters, don't tell anyone that it's me." I said as I rubbed my hands together, as a plan began to form.

"Uh, no offence, but I think they'd notice." Butters said.

I shot a glare at him,

"Just don't say anything, okay." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, okay." He said, knocking his knuckles together. We then walked to the front of the supermarket, and when I pushed through the doors, what I saw made me almost drop dead in laughter.

There was a tall, thin boy with short, straight black hair, wearing a dark blue work short, and a pair of khakis, who was comforting a crying boy, with curly blond hair, wearing a dress with sunflowers on it.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who these two were; Wendy and Bebe.

"Hi-ya fellas, I've turned into a girl, and I was wondering if it happened to you too." Butters said, interrupting their cry/comfort fest. I rolled my eyes again at how dense he was.

"B-Butters?" Bebe sniffled.

"Y-Yea, I don't know what happened, one minute I was walking my neighbour's dog, and then, I heard a blast, and then this happened." Butters said, shaking his head.

"Yea, I don't know what happened either, I was just stocking the shelves, and I heard Bebe start crying. When I raced over there, she was a boy, and then, when I looked at my reflection, I saw that I was too." Wendy said, shaking her, his, head.

Her eyes then locked with me,

"Is that you Fat ass?" She asked.

"Pfft no." I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure? You look a lot like him." She said skeptically.

"I'm sure I'm sure you dumb bitch, I'm his cousin!" I snapped.

She looked taken aback for a moment, and she opened her mouth to say something, when the door suddenly swung open.

I turned my head and found myself looking at four goth kids, three girls and a boy.

"Oh great, you changed genders too." One of the girls, she was taller than the rest, and had curly hair, said dryly.

"Fucking conformists." The boy said. He was of average height and on the heavier side.

I could barely contain my laughter. This was amusing first I saw that Wendy and Bebe had switched genders, and now so did those emo buttholes. Hahahahaha!

"What are you doing in here? I said that you were banned last week." Wendy growled, putting her hands on her hips, as she glared at the goths.

"Ugh, whatever, everywhere else is closed, we need to get some fucking cigarettes." Henrietta snapped in a deep manly voice.

He then turned to the others,

"Come on guys, let's try and find a store that's not full of Britney Spears wannabes."

I heard Wendy let out a sigh of relief when they left, and I thought about asking her what had happened, but then I quickly came to my senses.

What the eff was that about? I asked myself, feeling slightly afraid. Was I turning all sensitive because I was a chick now? I hoped not.

"Come on, we should explore the rest of the store." Butters suggested.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Bebe asked, she had stopped crying.

"Well, Er-" I shot him a glare.

"Carmen and I are searching for other people who may have been affected like I was." He said, knocking his knuckles together.

"Oh, there's an easier way to do that." Bebe said, pulling out her pink mobile with a poodle decoration coming out of the top.

"That's fantastic Bebe!" Butters exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes,

"Yea right, everyone will probably be too freaked out to answer." I said.

"Well, we'll just see about that." Bebe said firmly.

Just then, the door swung open, and a tall, thin girl, with straight black hair, and steel grey eyes came storming into the store. Her eyes locked on mine, and she growled, as raced over to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, and lifting me up off the ground, with surprising strength.

I glared at her, who did this chick think she was? Just because she was on her period, didn't mean she had to go all aggro on a hotter girl such as myself.

"What did you do to me!" She roared in a hella nasally voice.

"I didn't do anything, now unhand me you fiend!" I exclaimed as I glared daggers at this woman.

"Yea right, it's always you and those three jerks who are dragging me into this mess." She said, dropping me and flipping me off.

Realization dawned on me, but I didn't say anything, lest I break my cover.

"So, I guess you changed too huh, Craig?" Bebe asked, speaking for me.

"Yea, and I bet it's those guys' fault." Craig said, jerking his thumb at me.

"I know she may look like Cartman, but apparently she's his cousin." Wendy said, in a voice that said she didn't quite believe me.

"Well, if that's true, then I bet Cartman is hiding somewhere, laughing up a storm!" Craig exclaimed.

I held back a snicker, man, oh man, I wished what he said was true. However, I was stuck in the same boat as the rest of them. It was, however, still pretty laughable.

"Probably, I wouldn't put it past him." Bebe said with a sneer.

"I don't know, I don't think Cartman is intelligent enough to pull something like this off." Wendy said.

"Hey!" I interjected. They all turned to look at me, shit.

"I mean, hey, do you know if anyone else has changed?" I asked, quickly saving face.

"Yea, everyone except for the adults and little kids, actually, now that I think of it, it's just been people in our year who has changed." Craig said.

"That's not true, remember Kindergoth had changed too." Wendy said. Even though he was no longer in kindergarten, he was still called that.

"That's odd, because on my way over here, I saw Kyle's parents and brother, and they were still their same gender." Craig said.

I let out a gasp of shock, what if this was one of Kyle's dirty Jew tricks? What if this whole time, he had been a chick, and he turned everyone else into their opposite genders, so that no one would make fun of him for being the different gender?

It all made sense now!

I almost told the others, but I decided against it, it would blow my cover. Besides, even though I hated to admit it, Wendy was really smart, she'd figure it out sooner or later.

"I just face-timed with Charlotte, she's still a girl, so maybe it's only been contained to South Park." Butters said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Or maybe it doesn't affect Canadians." I said.

"Well, whatever, what we need to focus on now is finding a cure." Wendy said, taking charge like she always did.

"I agree, I have a modelling interview, and I can't be a dude!" Bebe exclaimed.

"I think we should all meet at Token's house, since it's the biggest, and gather up everyone else who has changed." Wendy said. I glared at her, I totally had that idea first.

However, I held my tongue, I had almost slipped up just a few minutes ago.

Instead, I decided to be nice, and I shot a text to the Jew telling him where to meet us, even though I KNEW he was the one responsible, and then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyle's POV**

I walked with Stan into Token's house, as many thoughts flooded my mind. How was this happening? How were we going to fix this?

I at first thought that maybe Fatass was behind this, but he changed as well, so I wasn't sure.

"Welcome everyone." The now female Token said, waving her arms. She had short, curly black hair to her chin, and a tall, lithe body.

To her right, was a dark skinned boy with short cornrolls, who I knew was Nichole, and to her left, was a girl about 5'6" in height, she had chestnut brown hair, dark brown eyes, and an obvious pregnant belly.

"Oh my gosh Clyde, hahaha you're pregnant!" Cartman exclaimed, pointing at Clyde and laughing.

"Yea, I have no idea what happened!" Clyde exclaimed, before bursting into tears.

"Wait, wasn't Bebe pregnant? And aren't you the father? Maybe her baby got transported into you, since you have a womb now." Wendy said.

"This is so unfair!" Clyde sobbed.

"I agree, Clyde is a fat useless porn addicted slob!" Bebe wailed.

I couldn't exactly blame her, as she as she dropped the pregnant bomb, he was outta there as quick as a dog can lick a dish.

"Okay, we can all agree that Clyde is a douche bag, but we need to focus on the task at hand." Stan said, sounding annoyed.

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, even after all these years, he was still my super best friend.

"So, we all know this happened after the blast." Wendy said, folding her hands as she sat down on the couch.  
"So, do you think Dr. Mephesto's lab may have exploded and released some kind of toxin?" I asked. It seemed plausible to me, even if his specialty was animals were multiple asses.

"It couldn't be, remember, his lab closed down four years ago." Stan said.

"Well, maybe it is him, and he's back for revenge!" Butters exclaimed.

"No way dude, he's not the type." Stan said, shaking his head.

"I don't know, he seemed really upset when his lab got shut down." Kenny said, walking into the room.

Like the rest of us, he had also changed genders. That's not the only thing he changed though, he also changed his clothes and stuff.

He was wearing a low cut orange shirt, with a short, tight denim mini. With it, he wore a pair of knee high boots. He had his hair all big and in a side ponytail, kind of like in the 80s, and he had an abundance of orange eyeshadow on.

"Why hello there." Clyde said with a low whistle.

"What's with the get up?" I asked, ignoring Clyde, as did everyone else, except for Bebe, who punched his arm.

"I figured that if I'm going to be a girl, I might as well have fun with it." Kenny said with a shrug.

"Anyway, we were discussing how this is happening, who might have caused it, and how to fix it." Wendy said firmly.

"What if it's just a twenty-four hour thing? What if in the morning, we'll all be back to normal?" I said. I hoped that was true, I shuddered to imagine what my mother would do once she found out. Who knows though, she might be happy to have another female around the house.

However, I didn't want to take any chances.

I was glad that I was staying the weekend with Stan while his parents were out of town visiting Shelly.

"What if it's like Pojkarna, and it wears off after we sleep?" Kenny said, referencing a movie we watched last week, it was also known as Girls Lost.

"I don't see how they could have happened, we didn't drink any magical flower semen." Cartman said.

"It wasn't semen you fat shit! The flower was a female!" I snapped.

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't Cartman." Bebe said, narrowing her eyes at him.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, unbelievable. Maybe this WAS Cartman's doing, maybe he did this whole ploy, and then made him self into a girl so he wouldn't be suspected. Even better, he could do his usual shit, and get away with it, because everyone would think he was someone else!

"Whatever, deep down we all knew she was Cartman, why don't we just try Kenny's idea and go to sleep?" Wendy cut in.

"I'm not Cartman, he's way hotter than me." Cartman said, we all ignored him.

"I don't think I can sleep right now, not after all this excitement." Token said.

"Me neither." I said.

"We must, you do want to be back to normal, don't you?" Wendy asked.

"I know! Why don't we watch a boring movie, and drink some Sleepytime tea." Bebe suggested.

"What could constitute as a boring movie? Because I know the dumb Jew loves watching documentaries." Cartman said.

I glared at him, just because they were documentaries, didn't mean that they were boring, some documentaries could be quite interesting.

"The indie movies Craig watches are kind of boring." Clyde said. Craig flipped him the bird.

"I know, how about instead of watching a movie, we read a book." Butters suggested, pulling out his 'The Clique' novel by Lisi Harrison.

"Weak dude." Cartman groaned.

"No, Butters is right, if we each read a book, we can choose which book we want to read, so there will be less arguments, I say we go with Butters' idea." Wendy said.

"Who died and made you Queen?" Cartman snapped.

"All in favour of reading?" Wendy said, ignoring her.

I raised my hand, I didn't really like watching movies with everyone, because Craig constantly pointed out all the plot holes, and how everything wasn't realistic, and it was just extremely annoying.

"I know, why don't the people who want to watch movies watch a movie, and the rest of the people can read." Bebe said.

Wendy nodded her head,

"Alright, that sounds fair."

She then pulled out 'Twelfth Night' by Shakespeare.

I then took out my own book, 'Outerbridge Reach' by Robert Stone. However, before I started reading it, I was surprised to see that Kenny was reading as well.

In his hands, was a book called 'Seductively Yours' by Gina Wilkins.

"I never took you as the reading type." I said.

"Yea, well, with a title like this, who can resist?" Kenny answered simply with a smile.

"Don't read yet, we should read while we're drinking our tea." Wendy said, as I started to open my book.

About five or ten minutes later, the tea was done, and Wendy instructed us to read, as Cartman instructed the others to watch their movie. They finally decided to watch not a movie, but instead of marathon of Breaking Amish.

I turned my attention away from the TV and opened my book. I took a sip of tea and sighed, enjoying how it's minty warmth spread throughout my body.

I hoped that Kenny's idea would work.

 _A/N: Should I use pronouns for the genders they are now, or for what they used to be? Like, should I refer to Cartman as he, since he was a boy, or she, since he's now a girl? Same with the others :)_

 _Also, if you want there to be any ships or anything, feel free to suggest :)_


End file.
